


Caught in Orbit

by geekyballerinakate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Cannon compliant, Help, Multi, Raising a Child, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyballerinakate/pseuds/geekyballerinakate
Summary: AU where Remus and Sirius adopt a daughter the same age as Harry. When James and Lily are killed, and Sirius is sent to Azkaban for their murder, Remus is left to pick up the pieces of his life and learn to be a single father.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	Caught in Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly cannon compliant, which means writing this is probably going to break my heart into a million pieces. Enjoy!

“Her name is Nova” Dumbledore said, sliding a photo across the table to them. “Her parents were killed by Death Eaters last night, and there is no next of kin to take her in. I know the two of you had mentioned eventually adopting, and I know this might not be what you had in mind, but she needs a family…”

Remus looked nervously over to Sirius, who had picked up the picture of the 2 month old and was smiling down at it.

“Surely there is someone more capable, I mean, we’re in the middle of a war here! We just got out of Hogwarts a year ago! The Weasley’s maybe? James and Lily? The Longbottoms? We’re not even married! I’m a werewolf for Merlin’s sake, what are we going to do with a baby?”

“Remus…”

“Mr. Lupin, it may be wise of you to remember that James and Lily are the same age as you, and they have their own little one on the way. If they are capable of doing it, surely the two of you are as well. The Weasleys already have six, with little Ronald being only a few months older than Nova. And the Longbottoms are also expecting around the same time as the Potters. I know this is unexpected, but think it over. I can hardly think of a couple the Inkwoods would rather take their daughter. Think it over tonight, alright? She is staying at St. Mungo’s for observation for now, but we really don’t want to place her in a Muggle home. You’re her best option.”

And with that, Dumbledore stepped into their fireplace, and grabbed a handful of floo powder from the bowl sitting off to the side of it. “And thanks for the tea. I’ll be expecting your owl tomorrow.” 

Remus turned back toward Sirius after watching Dumbledore disappear in a burst of green flame and saw him making the biggest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

“Moony-“

“We’re not ready, Pads. I know we had talked about adopting, but that was a hypothetical! And also, wasn’t supposed to happen until after this war was over, and probably not until a few years after that!”

“But this way baby Potter can have a best friend forever! And we can be dads! And Prongs can be the godfather and Lily the godmother… and-“

“Sirius! I’m serious here…” and upon seeing his boyfriends face “do not say what we both know you’re about to say. I’m going to bed.” He crossed their small flat, and closed the door to their bedroom softly, and leaned against it for a few moments. 

“A baby..” he whispered.

***  
A few hours later, and Remus had yet to sleep. Sirius hadn’t come to bed yet, the light was still on from the kitchen, and Remus could hear shuffling around. The two of them had been sleeping in the same bed since end of 6th year at Hogwarts, and Remus found that it was nearly impossible to sleep without Sirius curled up next to him. Eventually the bedroom door opened, and Remus felt the bed shift next to him.

“She has a celestial themed name, it already fits in perfectly with our family.”

“Sirius-“

“There’s nowhere else for her to go Moony. You heard Dumbledore, its either with us or she goes to live with some random muggles. Maybe even to an orphanage. Look at that face” as he shoves the photo in front of Remus “and tell that little angel that you don’t want her.”

“We’re not ready! I- I’m not ready. I don’t know how to do this…”

“Neither do I. But we can figure it out together, yeah? Let’s at least go and meet her? Okay? And I started baby proofing the kitchen. Its not perfect, but she’s only two months, they don’t start walking until what, a year?”

“Yeah, but they crawl before then.”

“Then we’ll get it sorted before she starts crawling. Please Remus. Both of us had terrible childhoods, let’s give this baby a chance at a good one.”

“What if we’re no good at it? What if we screw her up?” Remus said, putting the picture on his nightstand and rolling over to tuck Sirius’s head under his chin.

“Then we can all be screwed up together.”

“…Fine. We can go visit. But we’re not making a decision right now.”

“Fine…”

And as Remus began to drift to sleep, the last thing he heard was Sirius whispering under his breath “Nova Lupin-Black. No, Nova Black-Lupin. No no, definitely Nova Lupin-Black.”


End file.
